


Bad Habits

by SailorHeichou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Basically Just Smut, Biting, Bottom!Luffy, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Canon compliant ages, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Happy Valentines to my waifu, If You Squint - Freeform, Law is just awkward, Luffy is a cam boy, Luffy is a shit, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slutty!Luffy, Some Plot, Top!Law, and Law is 26, meaning Luffy is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been neighbors for years, but Law never would have imagined that the adorable little boy with the sunny smile would grow up to be such a seductive little shit. Now, he was praying to every divine being he didn't believe in to save him from the temptation that was Monkey D. Luffy. </p><p>Or,</p><p>The fic in which Luffy is a cam boy and Law discovers this in a very interesting way. Awkwardness and a lot of sexual tension ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulinkaaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/gifts).



> This is a prompt that was created months ago while chatting with my wonderful Waifu, Paula.  
> I'd completely forgotten about it, but she reminded me of it and now this is happening.
> 
> Since it's Valentine's Day, and she specifically mentioned it, this is my gift to her! <333 
> 
> Besides, who doesn't love a slutty Luffy and a painfully awkward Law?

They'd been neighbors for as long as Law could remember. The charming little boy who was a bit on the odd side had been following Law around like a cute little puppy since Law was in Elementary School. 

But he'd always been just that-- the cute little boy with a bright smile who climbed up trees like a little monkey and had constant scrapes and bruises all over his body. Luffy was a happy child and Law always was very fond of him. He even babysat him for a while when he was in Middle School. It wasn't that Law needed the money that Luffy's grandfather would give him in thanks for watching the little hyperactive boy. On the contrary; Law's family was very well off and he had enough money to have him set for the rest of his adult life.

He babysat the boy because he genuinely liked spending time with Luffy, who's mind was always overflowing with creativity and who's soul yearned for adventure. He wasn't like any other child his age, and yet he somehow always managed to make friends with every person he met. Everyone loved Luffy and really, there's was no reason not to. But Law would always see him as the adorable little neighbor kid who once dreamed of being a pirate and sailing the seven seas. 

At least, that's what he thought up until one fateful night Law would never forget. It would change his perspective of that once innocent boy forever.

\- X -

It wasn't like it was anything new, to see that Luffy left the curtains to his bedroom wide open. Law had gotten used to seeing a half naked Luffy running around his bedroom in his underwear a long time ago. Although, to be fair, it had been several years since Law last saw Luffy running around in tighty-whiteys and the boy was no longer a little boy, nor was he even a teenager. He was nearly twenty and developing quite nicely thanks to all the sports he was involved in through his Middle School and High school years.

Law had been interning at a local hospital the better half of the last year and he was finally a resident Doctor, but that only meant that his seniors liked dumping all the grunt work on him and his fellow intern/first year residents. As much as Law wanted to finish his Residency and become an Attending Physician, he wasn't pleased about being on-call practically everyday and being forced to take charge of situations when his Seniors decided they'd like to see the newbie's squirm. It was all very juvenile. People's lives were on the line.

Still, Law put up with it and knew this was all just part of the process. He was sure his own parents probably had memories of their grueling hours at the hospital while they were still in their first year of residency. His father would probably just tell him it was a rite of passage. Whatever. Law would very much like to work in at least four hours of continuous sleep before his insomina kicked in. 

He'd gotten home a little earlier that night. Earlier by at least an hour and half. Normally, Law would be at the hospital until the wee hours of the morning, or he'd end up staying for a second shift and napping in the call room. When he entered his own bedroom, dark and cold and just as empty as he'd left it last, Law realized he'd felt like he hadn't been home in ages. Two nights at the hospital was enough to make it feel like an eternity. 

Law didn't even bother with flipping the lights on as he entered his bedroom, much more preoccupied with the thought of face-planting onto his bed and slipping into a coma for a day or two. That would be nice. Uncharacteristically, he'd allowed his bag of clothes and books to fall to the ground in a heap and without much of a care, he removed his hoodie and let it join his bag on the floor. Next were his shoes, toeing them off with a sigh of relief and then wiggling his sore toes once they were free again. He yanked his shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere to the ground just as carelessly as everything else and before he could even start to unbutton his pants and shuck those off, Law heard a soft mewling coming from outside his window and he froze. 

His fingers were lingering over the button of his jeans, and he hesitated for one long moment as he stopped to listen for the noise he'd just heard. When silence passed over his ears once more, Law simply shrugged his shoulders and continue to pop the button of his jeans. Then, as he was reaching for the fly of his pants, he heard a soft but lustful moan coming from outside his window again. 

"What the fuck?" Law had grumbled, jeans half-opened as he walked toward his bedroom window. 

His blinds were drawn shut, as they always were, and he slipped two fingers through the panels to see what was going on. His eyes had to adjust to the bright light that suddenly blinded him, and he quickly realized that it was coming from Luffy's bedroom that was directly adjacent from his own bedroom. As always, the boy had his curtains and window wide open. Law's eyes widened slightly when he saw the scene that was unfolding in that familiar boy's bedroom. 

It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. 

Gulping loudly, Law found himself unable to look away as he watched Luffy sitting at the edge of his bed facing a camera on a tripod. The raven was stripped naked, with nothing but endless planes of smooth sun-kissed skin for Law to take in-- and there was so much of it to take in. There was a slight sheen of sweat glistening off of Luffy's body as the boy masturbated in front of the camera, his mouth hanging open and forming a sort of "O" shape as his hand roughly jerked his own weeping cock. Even from where he was standing by the window, Law could hear the way Luffy was panting harshly. He swallowed again, feeling a familiar heat bubbling low in his gut as he continued to watch the scene before him. 

Luffy's eyes had been closed so far, but then Law saw the way those big, brown eyes slowly flitted open and he gave the camera a hooded stare and then a smug smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. In a movement that was a little too quick for Law's tired eyes to follow, Luffy had slid back to the center of the bed and he was spreading his legs wide for the camera, giving it a perfectly clear view of his balls hanging heavily over his perineum but not quite fully covering his hole that was, surprisingly to Law, stuffed with what looked like some kind of butt plug. Law heard himself give a shaky gasp of breath as he eyed the plug, stretching out an adorably pink pucker and his knees buckled a little at the sight.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly to himself as he forced himself to look away for a brief second. "Is this really happening?"

Then, he heard a low mumbling, like Luffy was talking to the camera. He quickly returned his attention, unaware of how his own right hand started to wander aimlessly down his own chest toward his stomach. He strained his ears to hopefully catch every word he could see Luffy clearly mouthing toward the camera on the tripod. Out of the corner of his eye, Law could see Luffy's laptop open and on to what could only be a live chat room. 

Slowly, everything was starting to make sense. Luffy was obviously a cam-boy, and he was currently on display for thousands on the internet to see. 

"Is this what you want?" he heard Luffy ask, voice muffled through the glass of his own shut window. That normally loud, boyish voice was now nothing more than a low, husky purr and Law felt his own cock twitch at the sound. 

How was it possible for Luffy to suddenly be this wanton sex god? Was this some kind of practical joke? Was Law being pranked? He didn't know anymore! 

Then he heard a stuttered moan come from Luffy's room and he suddenly stopped thinking altogether. Golden eyes watched as Luffy's free hand slithered down his own taint and started teasing the plug that was suddenly shoved even deeper inside of himself. Law had to bit his lower lip and swallow down a hiss when he watched Luffy's body jerk and twitch as the sudden sensation of the plug being shoved in deeper, and deeper until the end of it was nearly gone from sight. 

Law would not lie to himself now. He would give anything to be able to lick the sweat that was now glittering down Luffy's toned, lithe body. To take one of those pert little nipples between his teeth and torture Luffy until he begged for him to fuck him good and hard. Holy hell, he was more sexually frustrated than he thought he was. But he couldn't really help it. Not when he was getting a fantastically amazing show, and for free. He wasn't sure if he should consider himself damn lucky, or damn unlucky. 

"I know what you really want to see." Luffy said, giggling and smirking in the camera's direction. Law didn't even care if his own hand was already fumbling with the zipper of his jeans now. He was painfully hard and he needed to relieve himself soon. "Oh, fuck." Luffy moaned as his fingers sunk into his own hole and he retrieved the plug that had formerly disappeared. 

Law couldn't take anymore of this not being able to hear everything that was going on clearly. Slowly and quietly, he did his best to open his window just a crack so he could hear better. His efforts paid off, for as soon as the window was cracked open an inch or two, he heard another surprised gasp from Luffy and the sound of the plug being removed from his hole with a loud, wet pop that had Law nearly coming in his pants. 

When he looked through his blinds again, Law was rewarded with the sight of Luffy still laying in the middle of his bed, spread eagle, and his asshole was perfectly stretched wide open and convulsing as the cool night air that carried in from the window hit it. _God_. What Law wouldn't do to rim the hell out of Luffy's stretched little hole right now. 

"You've all been such a good audience," Luffy smiled, breathing still a bit labored and sweat rolling down his chin. Law thought he looked absolutely stunning like that. "I think it's time I gave you all the good stuff, huh?" 

Suddenly, Luffy got up from the bed and he walked somewhere out of Law's view. The older man waited, with a thundering heartbeat the only noise to keep him company as he palmed himself through his boxers. His own jeans were hanging precariously from his hips as he forgot just how creepy this might seem if anyone else knew what he was doing right now. Then, that thought was immediately banished from his mind when he saw Luffy return to view with what looked like a giant red dildo in his hand. 

Luffy held it up in front of the camera and grinned from ear to ear, "You all know this is my favorite, and it never fails to get me off." 

_Oh,_ Law bet it did a very good job at getting Luffy off and he was eager to see it. 

The younger man wasted no time and situated himself on the bed, same position as last time, spread eagle for all to see. He grabbed the little bottle of lube he must have had lying nearby and spread it over the dildo generously. Then, when the anticipation for what was to come was almost too much, Luffy licked the tip of the dildo and moaned before he reached down and lined that tip up with his asshole that was already starting to convulse again. At this point, Law had already shoved his hand down his boxers and started stroking himself lazily. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. 

"Fast and hard like usual?" Luffy asked, a smug grin on his face. Then he wasted no time in shoving the dildo in until it was completely inside him. The shocked scream of pleasure that came from Luffy had Law gripping the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. 

As promised, Luffy started moving the dildo in and out of him at a mind-blowing speed. His hand was almost a blur as he pulled the dildo out and rammed it back in, earning a garbled scream or moan of incoherent words each time he slammed it back in. 

"Uhn, yeah!" Luffy's sinful voice carried into Law's bedroom and the older man was barely holding on to his own self-control. "G-Gonna c-cum!" 

In a moment of pure lust and reckless abandon, Law threw all caution to the wind and started jerking himself off at a speed that would probably be considered painful. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, long enough to watch Luffy reach his orgasm, but it was no small feat. Every fiber of his being wanted to screw his eyes shut and just let himself be lost in the wonderful euphoric sensations of masturbation. But at the same time, he didn't want to miss a single second of Luffy doing _that_ to himself. 

"C-Cumming!" the sound of Luffy's sweet little voice mewling is what had Law biting the inside of his own cheek to prevent himself from moaning. "Oh, god, cumming!" 

He watched as Luffy stroked himself to completion, milking his own seed all over his abs and chest, some even going as far as to reach his chin. It was beautiful, seeing Luffy all wrecked and fucked-out. But to Law's surprise, it wasn't over yet. 

Despite having reached orgasm, Luffy was still aggressively shoving the dildo in and out of himself like there was no tomorrow. The doctor could see how Luffy's hypersensitive body reacted to each thrust of the dildo, and this time, Law just watched in amazement because, hell, Luffy was still going strong like some sort of machine. He watched as Luffy quickly started getting hard all over again, and how his eyes rolled the back of his head each time the dildo brushed past his prostate. The younger man seemed torn between rutting down to meet each upward thrust from the dildo, or bucking his hips up to fuck into his hand that was still fisted around his swelling cock. 

Unable to hold back anymore, Law started jerking himself off again and this time, he didn't bother edging himself. He went straight for his own orgasm, knowing that Luffy probably wouldn't be far behind. The second orgasm was always achieved more quickly than a first orgasm, especially with how sensitive Luffy's body must be right now. The boy truly had some fantastic stamina and endurance. 

"C-Cum-Cumming!! Mmn!" 

At the sound of Luffy's stuttered moans and sharp gasps each time he blew a load, Law was quick to start coming himself. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and stifled the groan that wanted to leave him at the height of his climax. He may have been twenty-six and considered a grown man, but that didn't mean he lived in this house alone. His little sister Lammy was right down the hall and no doubt, sleeping. He felt the warmth of his own cum spill into his hand and once the wave of post-coital bliss passed, Law mindlessly reached for the first piece of cloth he could grab, which was a black and yellow hoodie he hadn't worn since High School. 

Tiredly, Law slumped into his bed like a boneless heap, uncaring of what Luffy did next or how this cam session would end. All he knew was that he was exhausted and he was still recovering from the best orgasm of his life. Wrapped up tightly in a cocoon of sheets and blankets, Law drifted off easily, insomnia be damned. He felt like he could probably sleep for the rest of the night, and that was truly a blessing. 

Just before he lost consciousness, Law could clearly hear Luffy talking to the camera again with no doubt a smile in his voice. 

"See you next time!"

\- X -

The next time Law "accidentally" catches Luffy recording for the camera, wasn't really all that much of a surprise anymore. Now that Law knew that Luffy did this kind of thing, he'd spent a fair amount of time researching different porn sites, looking for his sunny-faced neighbor. He'd found him, on a site called Grandline-Fuckboys.com. Luffy was clearly a popular streamer that people loved to watch. He had thousands of subscribers and even more downloads. He was one of the three major attractions. The other two being a red-head named "Cap'n Kidd", who was just a tiny bit more popular than Luffy was, and a pretty blond man who went by Prince Cavendish.

Honestly, Law wasn't sure why he was even looking for Luffy's live stream. He could watch Luffy literally live and for free. But, he wouldn't deny being a little curious as to what the appeal of this whole cam-boy was. Surely, Luffy did this for a reason? At least, that's what he thought. 

So far, Law had only seen a handful of Luffy's old stream videos. All of them were solo sessions, so he figured Luffy was just more comfortable that way.

He was proven wrong, again. 

Since the first accidental voyeuristic act, Law had started keeping his own curtains and blind open, so he wouldn't have to watch through the panels of his blinds again should another opportunity like that last one present itself. So, that's how he ended up catching Luffy working on a new live stream one hot summer night. He'd gotten a night off from the hospital, and Law had been taking advantage of it by catching up on some research he'd been doing. Just because he was a resident Doctor, didn't mean he could stop studying.

He'd started leaving his own bedroom window cracked open, to allow the warm breeze of summer sweep through his room. Luckily, it was his open window that allowed him to hear Luffy opening for a new live session. 

"Hey, guys!" he'd heard Luffy greet enthusiastically. "Tonight, I'm gonna do a little something different. This is my good friend Zoro and he's gonna help me out. I hope you guys are ready!" 

Law had practically dove toward his desk to grab his laptop and bring it to his bed. He'd turned it on, clicked on the website where Luffy did his live sessions from his bookmarks and logged into the temporary account he'd made in order to view Luffy's stream. His hands were practically trembling as he had trouble typing, but when he finally managed to log in without fucking up his password, the live feed from Luffy's bedroom was the first thing that popped up, followed by the chat log which was blowing up with other watcher's excited chatter. 

Honestly, Law could just watch what was going on from his own window, but that would be kind of stupid since Luffy would obviously be able to see him standing there watching like some kind of creep. Therefore, as much as it pained him, Law had to watch from his laptop. He muted the sound, because, well, obviously he wouldn't need it as long as the real thing was happening less than fifteen feet away from his own bedroom. 

Doing his best to calm his beating heart, Law gulped and watched as Luffy, who was wearing a bright red v-neck t-shirt and faded jeans, walked toward his own bedroom door and let in a tall, muscular male with dyed green hair and plenty of ear piercings. Frowning a bit, Law suddenly remember seeing this "Zoro" somewhere before. He was Luffy's best friend since Elementary school and if Law was correct, also a member of the Soccer team Luffy played for in High School as well. He'd certainly grown up to be quite a fit young man, Law noticed a bit grumpily. 

"Are you sure this is alright, Luffy?" Law heard the sound of Zoro's deep voice mumble.

"Yeah, totally. Just ignore the camera and do what you'd normally do." Luffy's bubbly voice replied.

Law watched as Luffy reached for the hem of Zoro's tight white t-shirt before he all but yanked it off, revealing a tan and physique so sinful that even Law was a bit jealous. _Clearly_ , Zoro spent a lot of time at the gym. The veins in his bulging biceps could be seen any time he so much as lifted his arms to do something, and Luffy seemed to be very pleased with his partner's body as he wasted no time in attacking Zoro's pectorals to pepper them with hungry open-mouthed kisses. 

When Luffy got to one of Zoro's dusky nipples, the tip of a pink little tongue darted out and started flicking at it until it was hard and erect. Law heard the low groan come from deep in Zoro's throat and he did his best to imagine that it was _him_ in Zoro's position instead. It would be easier to watch the stream that way. 

"Take off your clothes, Lu." Zoro's husky voice growled before Luffy could go any further.

The raven didn't need to be told twice. Law saw the little hungry smirk Luffy flashed at Zoro before he stopped his ministrations and took a step back to start stripping. He started with his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room carelessly. Then his jeans were next and this time, Zoro was eager to have him naked. He'd man-handled Luffy roughly until it was shoved backward toward the bed as soon as his jeans and boxers were off. When the backs of Luffy's knees hit the edge of the mattress, he was then pushed down until his face was practically shoved into Zoro's denim clad crotch. 

Luffy mewled as he mouthed the obvious erection through the material of Zoro's jeans, and then he was just as eagerly popping the button and pulling the zipper down. With Zoro's jeans now pooled around his ankles, the taller male shucked the last of his own clothing off and took hold of his throbbing cock that was already leaking profusely. Luffy leaned toward it and tried to lick at the weeping tip, but Zoro took a step back and smirked. 

"Nuh-uh." He grunted. "I'll be the one who says what you can and can't do." 

"But, Zoro-o-o-o-o!" Luffy whined, his mouth turned down into a pout. "I want to taste you so badly." 

"Then, you'll shut up and listen to what I tell you." the taller male growled back. 

Zoro then took a handful of Luffy's hair and pulled, causing the raven's head to be tugged back exposing his neck and forcing him to look up at the male towering over him. Zoro got closer once again, and gripped the base of his own rather impressive cock. 

"Open your mouth," he commanded, and Luffy obeyed without question. 

Zoro traced the tip of his leaking cock against Luffy's lush lips and Law had to bite the inside of his cheek. This was all getting a little too hot to handle and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to watch what was going to happen next. Still... the temptation of watching Luffy give a blowjob was a little too great to simply pass up. Especially when Luffy looked so eager to please and _hungry_. 

The sound of a wet slap was heard, snapping Law out of his thoughts. When golden eyes returned to his computer screen, it was to see that Zoro had slapped his own cock against Luffy's cheek and the two young men both moaned at the same time. This treatment continued for another minute, with Zoro just slapping his dick against Luffy's lips and cheeks, painting the brunet's face shiny with pre-cum. 

Law quickly noticed how the chat seemed to go absolutely insane watching Zoro cock-slapping Luffy's face. Clearly, Luffy's subscribers were loving this. Law himself was almost fully hard, but he refused to touch himself. _Yet_. 

"How much do you wanna suck my cock, Luffy?" Zoro asked, deep voice thick with arousal.

"So much," Luffy panted, tongue darting out to lick at the pre-cum painted across his lips. "Wanna suck your cock so much. Please let me suck it, Zoro." 

With his large hand still fisted in Luffy's thick, black hair, Zoro started guiding Luffy's waiting mouth toward his painfully erect cock. Luffy eagerly lapped at the swollen tip, practically purple and throbbing.

"Uhn, yeah, that's good. Don't be afraid to use some teeth, Lu." the taller male instructed, firmly holding Luffy's head in place as he shoved his cock in deeper and deeper into Luffy's mouth. 

Luffy let out a choked moan as he swallowed Zoro, hallowing out his cheeks and no doubt swirling his tongue. Then, just before Zoro was fully buried in Luffy's mouth, he pulled the raven's mouth off of him and moaned when Luffy dragged his teeth across the length of his dick. 

"Fuck! Yeah, that's good." 

It was getting harder and harder for Law not to touch himself. His hand had already started inching toward the drawstring of his sweat pants and he was so torn between jerking off shamelessly or refraining and getting a serious case of blue balls later. He eventually just settled on palming himself through his sweat pants. 

"Take a deep breath, Luffy. I'm gonna fuck your mouth." 

Obeying, Luffy inhaled deeply before Zoro was guiding his mouth back onto to his cock; only this time, Zoro didn't stop until his dick was swallowed all the way to the base. Luffy's nose was buried in course pubic hair, and he moaned around Zoro's girth causing the taller male to buck his hips forward a bit. Luffy must have gagged a bit, because that what it sounded like to Law. The chat log was off the charts at this point. People were loving this and Law guessed he could see why. He only wished it was _his_ cock that was being sucked and not that Zoro guy's. 

"UHN, fuck, so good. Your mouth is fucking amazing, Lu." Zoro praised through gritted teeth. 

Luffy was clearly getting aroused with all the praise and rough man-handling from Zoro, if his own leaking cock hanging heavily between his thighs was anything to go by. The raven played with own balls, fondling them and squeezing them as he continued to deep-throat Zoro's length. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Zoro started up a slow pace, bucking into Luffy's mouth and fucking his throat. With each thrust, Luffy's nose was shoved into Zoro's pubic hair. 

Law hadn't realized it, but he'd slipped his hand into his pants at some point and he was rubbing the pad of his thumb against the slit of his cock. He bit his lower lip and let out a shuddered breath when he starting massaging the extra sensitive spot just underneath the crown of his cock on the underside. His dark grey sweat pants already had a dark wet spot where his pre-cum had seeped through the material. Clearly, it didn't matter if he didn't want to jerk off to this. It was already happening and Law would be damned if he stopped now. 

"Fuck," Zoro hissed, and Law could only imagine the intense pleasure he was probably experiencing. "Fuck!" 

The raven was now non-stop moaning as he stroked his own neglected length, but Zoro was much too lost in the wonder that was Luffy's talented mouth. Saliva dribbled down Luffy's chin and Zoro's cock each time he pulled Luffy's mouth away, and the raven's cheeks were now stained with old dried tears being remade with fresh ones as he continued to choke on Zoro's cock. 

Law squeezed the base of his own cock, but it wasn't enough to stifle the oncoming orgasm that was about to hit him. He'd already edged himself to the point of no return and trying to delay his own climax was a lost cause. His own body trembled as intense pleasure washed over him, and he was once again experiencing one of the best orgasms he'd ever had in his life. His toes curled and Law carelessly let a low moan escape him. He'd been so careful to keep his own noises to himself, and he wasn't sure if that moan had been loud enough for Luffy or his partner to hear. 

When he'd finally recovered from his own orgasm, Law cracked an eye open to see that Zoro had stopped fucking Luffy's mouth. The raven was hunched over on the edge of the bed as his own body twitched and jerked due to his own orgasm. His sweet voice crying out was pure heaven to Law's ears. 

Zoro wasn't finished yet, and he proved that when he roughly grabbed Luffy by his hair and jerked his head up to look at him. With his right hand, he started aggressively stroking himself to completion until his rock hard body went stiff and he let out a quiet little gasp when his own orgasm finally hit him. He painted Luffy's face with his warm cum, getting it on the raven's dark eyelashes and in his hair, but Luffy didn't seem to mind much. 

Shutting his laptop closed, Law sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face with the hand that wasn't covered in his own semen. Great. Now he was going to need to change into a fresh pair of pants.

\- X -

Since watching Luffy and his friend Zoro, Law had started to regularly check Luffy's stream which meant, he was soiling quite a lot of his sweat pants lately and he had to go out and buy some new ones because at some point, he ran out of sweat pants to wear while his soiled ones were in the wash.

It was painfully obvious to Law that he was more than just a little obsessed with his long time neighbor, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Since Zoro, there'd been two other partners Luffy's had over for cam sessions. One was a tall man with short blond hair and a goatee, who was rather handsome but lacking all the bulky muscle that Zoro had. Luffy had let him handcuff him to his bed post and torture him with endless foreplay. The last partner was some green-haired punk with a rather large septum piercing. He'd basically just given Luffy oral pleasure for the entire session. Not that Law was complaining, but he'd been a little jealous that it couldn't be him rimming Luffy. 

After two whole weeks of non-stop masturbation and secret pining, Law had gotten a grueling 72-hour shift at the hospital and he had gotten home feeling extremely tired, frustrated and just a little angry. 

He'd walked into his bedroom, slamming the door open and turning the light on. It was probably just a little past 2am, and Lammy wasn't home but Law was sure that he was making enough noise to wake the neighbors. Not that he really cared, because he didn't. At least, not at that moment. 

Law threw his backpack down on the floor with a loud _thud_ and he let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his midnight blue hair. There was two day's worth of stubble on his chin and cheeks and he hadn't had a proper bath since Friday. It was now technically Monday morning. Law had the next two days off from work, but he couldn't get himself to relax. He was just so pissed off and frustrated at one of his Senior's for letting one of the Resident Doctors perform a stint on a patient's heart when things like that were only supposed to be handled by Attending Physicians. The doctor who performed the stint was a first-year resident like himself and Law had been strongly against the procedure to begin with. 

Needless to say, the operation wasn't performed properly and the patient nearly died. It had not been a good day for Law, or his senior's. He just needed to relax. After pacing his bedroom for a bit, Law had noticed that the light in Luffy's bedroom was on, which usually meant Luffy was probably filming, but at the moment Law didn't see anyone in his bedroom and the tripod wasn't up. Brushing it off and being too tense to even think about Luffy and his little cam sessions, Law ripped off the hoodie he was wearing along with his shirt. He was going to take a hot shower. Hopefully that would loosen him up and help him forget about the last two horrible days. 

He didn't bother to grab a change of clothes, and instead just stripped and walked into his bathroom. The hot shower was indeed just what he needed. He'd probably been in there almost an hour, just letting the water wash over him and helping him clear his mind. He'd washed up pretty quickly and stepped out into the cool air of his bedroom. Law had simply wrapped a towel around his waist, considering that Lammy wasn't home, he wasn't worried about anyone catching him walking around half-naked after a shower at 2 AM. 

Of course, Law would be wrong. 

"Hey," he heard a painfully familiar voice call out to him a few minutes after he'd entered his bedroom. 

Law had been walking around his bedroom looking for a clean shirt when he heard Luffy's voice call out to him. Golden eyes flicked up toward the source, only to find Luffy sitting on his window sill, looking as casual and laid-back as ever. 

"Luffy..." Law had breathed, gulping loudly before clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?" 

The raven shrugged, "Just hanging out," 

"I meant what are you doing here, in my room. It's two in the morning, you know?" 

"I know," Luffy grinned. 

A silence fell over there and Law simply rolled his eyes, doing his best to keep things as normal as possible. He couldn't let Luffy know that he knew about the cam-boy stuff. That would be awkward as hell. 

"So, you know, huh?" 

Fuck. Law internally panicked for a second, before he forced himself to calm down and act like he had no idea was the raven was talking about. 

"Know what? I know a lot of things, Luffy." 

The older man continued to walk about his room, towel hanging loosely from his hips as he searched for any signs of a clean shirt, or even just some sweat pants. He could feel the way Luffy's gaze followed him as he moved. There was a saying that Eyes were the main source of someone's energy, and that power was in the eyes. That saying couldn't possibly be any truer than now. Law could practically _see_ the heated expression on Luffy's face as the younger man traced the ink of his tattoos on his arms, shoulders and back. His tribal tattoos were always a good conversation starter with his co-workers at the hospital. 

Silence hung between them; thick and stifling. Law finally found a pair of sweat pants that he'd had yet to wear and he grabbed them quickly before slipping back into his bathroom to change. He'd left the door cracked open just a smidgen, so that Luffy wouldn't think he was running away or hiding from him. Wearing at least some clothing, Law didn't even care that he didn't bother grabbing a pair of boxers and that he was going commando. All he cared about was that he was no longer exposed wearing nothing but a tiny little towel around his waist. 

To his surprise, and slight horror, when he re-entered his bedroom Luffy had made himself comfortable on his bed with his laptop. Panic filled Law's heart again. 

"What are you doing, Luffy?" he nearly growled, taking a few steps toward the raven who was lounging casually on the full-sized bed that looked so big and empty with the shorter raven in it. 

"You've been watching my streams." Luffy said, giving Law a strange look he'd never seen before as he turned the laptop around to show Law the screen. 

Luffy didn't look mad or upset, but there was a certain predatory look in his big brown eyes that had Law feeling a little weary. Glancing down at the screen, Law noticed that Luffy had opened up Grandline-Fuckboys.com and right there at the top was Law's fake handle name and log in. How had he not cleared his cache? He always made sure to clear his cache and his cookies! 

"You know," Luffy repeated, shutting the laptop and setting it back down on Law's desk. "About me being a Cam-boy and you've been watching my sessions." 

Law swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do or say in this kind of situation. He could just come clean and tell Luffy about how he's been pining after him for awhile now, despite the fact that Law himself didn't even know about his own feelings for Luffy until just about two weeks ago. Yeah, that probably wasn't the best idea. Plus, he wasn't the best when it came to feelings and opening up. It's just never been a strong point for him. Law was a man of action and some persuasion. Maybe he could lie his way out of this? 

"You're quiet," Luffy pointed out, standing up from his spot on the bed and moving closer to Law who stayed standing a good few feet away. "Are you worried because you thought I'd be mad, Traffy?" 

At the use of his old nickname Luffy used to call him as a child, Law finally found the courage to look at the raven who was slowly getting closer and closer, closing the distance between them. Well, at this point, Law could only conclude that Luffy was either going to punch him in the face, or rack him in the nuts. It would only make sense, right?

"I'm not mad." the younger man giggled, finally closing the gap between them. He was close enough that Law could feel the body heat radiating off of Luffy against his own naked skin. It made the little hairs on his arms stand on end, like static electricity. "Actually, I'm kind of happy... and curious." 

Swallowing dryly, Law took a small step back, and to his horror, his back hit a wall and he nearly hissed at the cold surface against his still slightly damp skin.

"Why?" he finally croaked back. 

"Because," Luffy purred, taking another step closer and invading Law's person space once more. Dark eyes trailed down Law's bare chest, lingering on the tribal heart design like smoke. "I wanna know if watching me play with myself got you hard... and if you touched yourself." 

Suddenly, warm hands were pressed against his pectorals and Law sucked in a silent but shaky breath. Luffy boldly kissed his chest and licked a droplet of water that was rolling down his collarbones toward one of his nipples. 

"L-Luffy..." Law stuttered. He was gripping the walls behind him for purchase, but with no success. 

"Did watching me do those things to myself get you off?" Luffy asked again, voice a husky purr dripping with lust. His eyes were heavily hooded as he glanced up at Law's own heated stare. "Did I make you cum?" 

Law could already feel himself getting hard at all the memories of watching Luffy masturbate and play with himself. It didn't help that he was currently commando, so there was nothing stopping his erection from literally pitching a tent in his sweat pants. Talk about bad timing. The one time Law _didn't_ want Luffy to know about his secret attraction to him is the one time his dick decides to be his wingman. 

Luffy smiled when he took noticed of Law's hardened length, and he wasted no time in reaching down and palming at it. Law hissed a little as he felt Luffy's palm start to rub the cotton material of his pants against his bare cock. Meanwhile, Luffy helped himself to mouthing as Law's exposed nipples. 

"Luffy..." Law moaned, no longer able to resist denying his own feelings. 

"It's okay." Luffy murmured against his skin. "Just let me do this." 

Unable to hold back any longer, Law took matter into his own hands. He cupped Luffy's face in both of his hands and smashed their lips together. There was a bit of teeth and a lot of tongue as Luffy quickly adjusted and kissed him back hungrily. Still, despite it's messiness, Law thought the kiss was the best he'd ever had. But Luffy was a determined man, and he was determined to dominate. On any other night, Law probably would have relented and let Luffy dominate him. Tonight, however, was the one night he wouldn't let that little shit get his way. 

With a bit of manhandling on Law's part, he pushed himself off the wall and walked Luffy back toward the bed as he continued to fight for dominance over the younger man's mouth. Luffy was persistent though, and Law found himself smirking into the kiss. This was exactly how he imagined a kiss with Luffy would be. All that obedient bullshit he was pulling with his other partners over the last couple of weeks was all just an act. This was how the real Luffy behaved in the bedroom. 

When they were close enough, Law tackled Luffy onto the bed and pinned the younger man's arms down against the mattress, immobilizing him. Luffy bit his lower lip a little harshly in retaliation and Law recoiled, frowning down at the raven who gave him a devilish expression. Law licked the tiny little trickle of blood that pearled out of his lip and he tightened his grip on Luffy's wrists. 

"Listen, Luffy. If we do this, I want you to know that this means you're _mine_. No one else's. I won't stand for sharing you with anybody." 

The heated looked that had formerly been in Luffy's eyes softened into something more living and suddenly, it was like Law was looking at a completely different person. Luffy's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink and he shyly looked away from Law. 

"That's okay with me." he quietly admitted with a little smile. "I've only ever wanted to be yours anyways." 

Feeling his heart swell, Law leaned forward and brushed his nose against Luffy's prompting the teen to look up at him again. 

"Luffy," he breathed quietly against his lips before kissing them softly. "Also, You have to stop calling me 'Traffy'. It's kind of weird."

"Does it really bother you that much?" the younger man asked sheepishly. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Not during sex." Law grumbled. 

"Okay, I won't call you Traffy when we're having sex." 

"Hn, good."

He released Luffy's wrists from his grasp and as soon as they were free, Luffy wrapped them around Law's neck and kissed him back with fervor. This time, Luffy let Law take charge of their kiss and it was much deeper compared to the first one. Law slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth with ease and sucked on the younger man's tongue, earning him a soft moan in response. 

"Law," Luffy panted, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath. "I want you to fuck me." he said, cheeks still flushed but quickly turning from pink to a deep red. 

"Are you sure?" Law asked, stroking Luffy's cheek with one of his hands. He forgot just how young the boy was. Maybe he wasn't used to having full penetrative sex. 

Luffy nodded, "Mhmm. I've... I've wanted to do this with you for a long time." 

"Oh?" Law smirked, feeling a bit smug now. "How long, exactly?" 

"Since--" the younger man hesitated. "Since I was fourteen." he finally admitted. 

Smiling softly down at his new lover, Law kissed Luffy's forehead. 

"You're too much, Luffy-ya." 

"Hey!" Luffy whined. "You haven't called me that since I was ten! If I can't call you 'Traffy' during sex, you can't call me that either!" And there was the infamous pout again. 

"Alright," Law said, rearing up so that he was sitting back on his haunches. "I won't call you Luffy-ya. But, do me a favor and take off your clothes, hm?" 

"Make me," Luffy huffed like an indignant child. 

Law didn't hesitate after being sassed like that. He grabbed for the hem of Luffy's shirt and all but ripped it off his torso, revealing miles and miles of taut caramel skin. Unable to resist, Law leaned forward and started kissing every inch of Luffy's torso that his mouth could reach. Licking, sucking and biting his way upward toward his neck. 

Luffy moaned and decided to help move things along by reaching down to unbutton his pants himself. With some awkward maneuvering, Luffy finally got his jeans off and his boxers soon followed. Once Law was thoroughly satisfied with the love bites he'd littered across Luffy's upper body, he immediately got to work on marking the lower half as well. 

He kissed down Luffy's abdominal, dipping his tongue into the younger man's navel and making him laugh. Then he sucked a mark on one of Luffy's hip bones and worked his way toward his inner thighs. Luffy's cock was already rock hard and leaking pre-cum like nobodies business, but Law decided to save the best for last. Prompted by Law's searching mouth, Luffy spread his thighs wide for his lover as Law bit down in a certain area near the back of his thigh and Luffy moaned. It was all so sensual and different than what he was used to doing. 

Feeling a little mischievous himself, Law surprised Luffy by going straight for his Perineum where he licked his way down toward Luffy's hold that was already twitching with anticipation. 

"Uhnn, Law!" Luffy groaned, running one of his hands through Law's hair. "Do you have any lube?" 

Pulling away from his task briefly, Law jerked his chin toward the edge of the bed. 

"Underneath the mattress." he instructed, returning to licking and prodding the tip of his tongue against Luffy's tight pucker. 

Luffy twisted his upper body and reached underneath the mattress to find the little bottle of lube Law said would be there. When he found it, Luffy snorted when he noticed how little there was left in it. 

"Been busy?" he teased, earning him a glare from his taller lover who's lower face was buried between his thighs. 

As revenge, Law slipped his index finger inside Luffy's hole causing the raven to gasp in shock at the sudden intrusion. He removed the digit before resuming his previous ministrations. Luffy seemed to appreciate being rimmed compared to being fingered open dry. 

"Fuck, yeah." he moaned, rutted his hips downward causing Law's tongue to delve deeper. "Feels so good." 

Pulling his head up from Luffy's thighs, Law got a brilliant idea. 

"Do you have your phone on you?" he suddenly asked, causing Luffy to look down at him in confusion. 

"Yeah, why?" Luffy asked slowly. Confusion written all over his face. 

"Get it," Law instructed, as he sat up on the bed. 

Luffy seemed about ready to protest, but then he seemed to think better of it. He scooted off the edge of the bed and rummaged around in the pockets of his faded jeans in search for his cell phone. When he finally found it, Law had already removed his sweat pants and was sitting in the middle of the bed, back resting against the headboard. He gave Luffy mysterious smirk and slowly beckoned him back to the bed. The younger man didn't need to be told twice. He happily crawled toward his new lover with a childish eagerness. 

Law motioned for him to turn around and sit back against him, and Luffy did as he was told. He positioned himself in Law's lap, settling comfortably against his big warm chest. Law had the small bottle of lube nearby and he kissed Luffy on one of his temples. 

"I want you to record us while we do this." he whispered next to the shell of Luffy's ear, voice low and silky. It never failed to send shivers down the younger man's spine. 

"O-okay," Luffy nodded, turning on the camera and pressing record as he held it out in front of him. 

On the little screen, he could see himself sitting in Law's lap. The older man with one of his long, inked arms wrapped protectively around his torso while Law continued to kiss along Luffy's shoulders. 

"Spread your legs, Luffy. I'm going to finger-fuck you open." 

It wasn't an order, so much as it was a command, but Luffy was willing to obey because, hell, who wouldn't? He did as he was told and spread himself open, leaning his back against Law's chest and preparing himself for what was about to come. 

Law popped the cap to the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount out onto his fingers. Luffy swallowed thickly as he felt Law's lips continue to gently nip at his exposed neck while his fingers danced across his inner thigh, teasing him. Then, he felt the first finger circling around his pucker, prodding a couple times before finally dipping in. The penetration was obviously much smoother and easier compared to earlier when Law entered him dry. His body wiggled a little from the discomfort of having someone suddenly shoved up your ass, but he quickly adjusted to the first finger. Masturbation really paid off in situations like this. Luffy wasn't nearly as tight as he probably would have been had he not played with his asshole regularly. 

The second finger was quick to follow after Luffy adjusted, and just because Law himself was a little eager, he slipped the third one in not long after. Luffy's breathing became a little labored but the younger man seemed to be alright. When he startled rutted down against Law's fingers, the other knew he was ready to be prepped. With slow, careful movements, Law retracted his fingers and then shoved them back in causing a startled gasp to leave Luffy as they did. 

Law remembered how Luffy enjoyed being fucked rough and hard by his own dildo, so he simply figured he could repeat the same tactic here. He didn't waste time with letting Luffy adjust at his own pace. Instead, he immediately started searching for his prostate. Luffy would let out little keens and mewls from the slight burning sensation of being stretched, but he was eagerly meeting each of Law's upward thrusts. It was all too obvious to Law when he finally _did_ find Luffy's prostate. He'd almost dropped his phone and he arched his back up and away from Law's body with a rather loud cry. 

"Ahhn, yes, right there!" he'd shouted, resting the back of his head against one of Law's shoulders. 

Of course, Law didn't need to be told twice. He immediately started assaulting Luffy's sweet spot repeatedly, but he took a moment to spare a long glance toward the camera phone that was recording everything. It was quickly slipping from Luffy's grip, so Law took it upon himself to hold it, for now. With his longer arms, Law was able to pull the camera far enough away so that it could actually record his fingers fucking Luffy open. Feeling satisfied with his own work, Law smirked while looking into the camera. 

"Just look at you, Luffy." he growled into his younger lover's ear. "Absolutely filthy." 

"Mnhh--hah, I-It's be-because of y-you!" Luffy stuttered, one hand grabbing at a fistful of sheets and the other hand reaching back to grip at Law's hair. 

"What's because of me? Speak properly or else I won't be able to understand you." Law knew Luffy wasn't actually able speak clearly-- not while he was being finger-fucked to kingdom come.

That didn't stop Luffy from trying anyway. 

"Ah-hhn! I-It's bec-cause of you that I-- _ah!_ \-- act this way... nngh!" 

Feeling his own erect cock brushing against the cleft of Luffy's ass, Law groaned and began to nibble on the younger man's earlobe. This only made Luffy's shouts of pleasure increase. 

"Tell me more." he demanded, slipping his pinkie finger in without Luffy seeming to notice.

"You drive me c-crazy, Law." Luffy winced slightly when Law began to scissor his hole open, stretching him thoroughly. "I-I became a cam-boy f-for you!" 

The rhythm Law had built up while finger-fucking Luffy stuttered when he heard Luffy's confession. He quickly recovered, however, when he realized that it was a little strange that suddenly Luffy seemed to be this slutty little sex toy for a bunch of complete strangers on the internet. It just wasn't like him to pull such a stunt without a clear motive or goal behind it and just like Law had suspected, there had been a perfectly good reason for why Luffy had became a cam-boy. He just hadn't been expecting himself to be that reason. 

"Luffy," he said gently. Caressing the younger man's name on his tongue like he would a precious treasure. "Promise me you'll only ever let me see you like this." 

For lack of a verbal response (for obvious reasons), Luffy simply nodded his head vigorously as he continued to be fucked open by Law's long, talented fingers. They were so precise when it came to attacking his sweet spot; Luffy almost wished it never had to stop, but he could feel his orgasm building quickly. 

"C-Cumming! I-I'm gonna cum!" he warned through a strangled moan. 

His warning went unheard, however, as Law continued to ram his fingers into Luffy's prostate, further ending him to his inevitable climax. The older man watched his younger lover's expression through the cell phone camera as Luffy's face twisted into one of pure bliss once his orgasm hit him full swing. His smaller, lithe body had tightened up like a coiled spring and Law could feel the very moment when Luffy's orgasm literally racked his body. 

"Hnng-- Law!" Luffy cried out, gripping at any part of Law he could reach and settling for the arm that was settled between his thighs. 

The raven spilled all over his stomach and thighs, painting a beautiful picture for Law's pleasure. Removing his fingers from Luffy's perfectly prepped hole, Luffy jerked at the sudden loss of fullness and Law wiped up some of the younger man's come that was starting to run down his inner thigh. 

He brought the finger to his mouth and licked up the sticky white fluid, swallowing it and licking his lips afterwards. Luffy was a boneless heap in his lap and Law made sure to show him plenty of affection as he pressed stop record on Luffy's cell phone. 

"That was..." Luffy started, but then trailed off when he couldn't seem to think of a word to describe what just happened. 

"I know," Law murmured, trailing more kisses up and down Luffy's sweat-slick body. "We can do this another time, if you're tired." 

"No!" Luffy immediately protested, removing himself from the warmth of Law's lap so he could turn and face his lover properly. "I wanna go all the way tonight. I've waited too long for this to wait even more!" 

Law cocked an eyebrow at his new lover, seeing just how determined Luffy was to do this. He supposed he couldn't really find it in himself to try to convince Luffy otherwise. Law had been fantasizing about doing this and nothing else for the past two weeks now. Maybe he hadn't been fantasizing about this sort of thing nearly as long as Luffy has, but even he would admit to being unable to wait any longer. 

"Okay, we'll do it. But I'll let you pick how and where." He sat up against the headboard a little straighter, stroking his own neglected length lazily to keep himself erect. Although, it wasn't really hard to stay aroused when Luffy was still practically in his lap naked and covered in his own jizz, blushing. 

Luffy suddenly leaned in and started to slowly and tenderly kiss Law, much like the kiss Law had initiated earlier. He grabbed onto Law's inked shoulders with both hands and began to turn them both over on the bed, him flat on his back and Law hovering over him while his long arms caged his smaller body in. 

He pulled away after a few moments and smiled up at his lover, "I want to do it like this... so I can see you and you can see me." 

Well, hell. Law didn't need to be instructed on what to do next from there. He kissed Luffy on the nose, earning him a cute little giggle, and then he was reaching over the side of his bed in search of a condom. To his surprise, Luffy stopped his search. 

"No, don't." he said, suddenly looking shy again. "I-... I want to feel you inside me." 

"Luffy," Law was about to protest. He wasn't about to have unprotected sex with Luffy their first time. No matter how much Law knew deep down that they were probably both clean, he didn't want Luffy to think he didn't respect him enough to at least put in the effort to keep them both protected. "I can't--"

"It's okay," Luffy interrupted him. All shyness gone, replaced with an open look of love and trust. "I know I can trust you." 

Law would probably never admit it out loud, but that one sentence got him right in the heartstrings. Luffy _trusted_ him. That was as much of an 'I love you' as he needed for now. Still a tiny bit unsure, Law simply nodded and leaned forward to give Luffy a long, slow kiss as he aligned himself. 

The kiss was meant to distract Luffy from the feeling of being penetrated, but the raven didn't seem fazed in the least. Law supposed he'd done a better job at prepping him than he thought. Lips still locked together, Law let out a long guttural groan that Luffy swallowed up as his cock finally breached passed the first ring of muscle. Luffy's ass swallowed him greedily and Law had to use every ounce of his own self-restraint to stop himself from just bucking into his lover wildly. That's not how he wanted their first time to go. Maybe next time, but not now. 

"Oh, Law." Luffy had breathed against his lover's lips, wiggling his hips a bit and just relishing in the feel of Law's cock being inside him. "Fuck me. Make love to me." 

And Law didn't need to be told again. He grabbed the backs of Luffy's thighs and pushed them forward until his raven-haired lover was nearly bent in half. He leaned some of his weight on Luffy and captured his lips in one last tender kiss. 

"How do you want it?" he asked, voice husky and low. 

"Deep and fast." Luffy smiled, reaching out for his abandoned cell phone and turning the camera back on so that it was recording Law hovering over him. "I want to record you fucking me so that next time I can show you just how gorgeous you are and why I can't even think straight whenever I'm around you." 

With a snap of his hips, Law thrust into Luffy until he was fully sheathed inside him. The younger man below him had gasped, nearly dropping his cell phone again but doing his best to hold on. 

"Yeah, just like that." he encouraged Law with a moan. 

"You can be--ngh... quite the slut when you wanna be." Law grunted, starting up a steady rhythm as he continued to drive his hips forward to meet Luffy's ass. 

Luffy jerked when Law found his hypersensitive prostate, his mouth dropping open with a gasp to form a giant 'O'. 

"Only-- _mmhn!_ \-- for you." 

"Good," Law grunted, ramming his cock in extra hard to punctuate his point. His action didn't go unappreciated. 

"Fuck! Yeah, h-harder! Fuck me until I scream, Law!" 

Law did as he was told, meanwhile, he decided to give Luffy a little show of his own. Sharp, golden eyes stared up into the cell phone camera and a sly smirk crossed his face. Luffy bit his lip because that was _so_ unfairly sexy and that's honestly the last thing he needs to see while watching this gorgeous man who was covered in tribal tattoos fuck him. Dreams really do come true. 

"Luffy..." Law purred, knowing exactly how his voice affected his new lover. He felt the way a shudder rippled through Luffy's body at the calling of his name. 

The younger man gripped a handful of sheets in one hand as he arched off the bed. Law's thrusts becoming more and more aggressive as the sound of slapping skin filled the quiet bedroom. Luffy threw his head back moaning loudly with reckless abandon, uncaring of who heard. Law used one of his hands to reach forward and play with one of Luffy's nipples. 

Without any forewarning, Luffy was cumming in loads, covering his stomach and chest again. Law tried to stifled a moan when he felt Luffy's walls tighten around his cock and convulse several times during his lover's orgasm, but it was futile. Luffy had his head thrown back in a silent scream and Law took advantage of his exposed neck by leaning forward and biting the long expanse of sun-kissed skin there, tasting the salt of his sweat on his tongue. 

Law sucked on Luffy's trachea while he held out for a few more deep strokes and then he was pulling out as quickly as he could. Luffy was still slowly recovering from his second orgasm, and with eyes still a bit out of focus he looked up just in time to see Law's face as he came, shooting his load all over Luffy's inner thighs and letting it all drip down toward his taint. Law's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was hung open as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Luffy could see every muscle in his body flex and it was the most sinful thing he'd ever seen in his life. Turning off the camera and tossing his phone away carelessly, Luffy tiredly raised himself up from the bed and he crawled over to pepper his lover's jawline in kisses. He felt the prickly stubble of Law's unshaven face scratch against his lips and cheeks but he didn't mind. In fact, he rather liked it. 

"Bed now?" he mumbled against one stubbly cheek as he continued to leave little kisses on any part of Law's body he wasn't too lazy to reach. 

"Yeah," Law sighed. "But first, we need to get cleaned up. You're covered in... well, you know." 

"Nuh-uh," Luffy whined. "In the morning." 

"Absolutely not," Law frowned. "I plan on fucking you again in the morning and I don't like the idea of waking up to you covered in dried semen." 

"But Traffy!" The whining started up again, but this time, Law shut Luffy up with a sweet kiss to the lips. When he finally pulled away, Luffy nearly swooned. "Fine. I'll go wash up." 

"Good. Then, I promise, we can go to bed." 

Keeping his word, but making quite a show of pouting about it, Luffy crawled off the bed and Law followed after him. He helped his smaller lover get cleaned up, and they just couldn't help but grope and touch each other the whole time, nearly causing them to have round two on the bathroom floor. But, in the end, they were both a little too exhausted for that and decided that morning was a good time to pick up where they left off. 

After making quick work of ripping off the soiled sheets from his bed, Law finally allowed Luffy to crawl in and get comfortable. When his little boyfriend was all snuggled up, Law crawled in with him hugging Luffy's smaller body to his and keeping a tight hold on him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PAULA, MY DARLING, MY LOVE, MY STAR!!
> 
> Ugh! This is my first time writing smut in AGES, and while I'm not entirely pleased with the beginning, I'm EXTREMELY pleased with the middle and ending and I hope it's just as good as I assume it is myself lol
> 
> Been awhile since I wrote anything LawLu related, and I'll admit, I've missed writing these two dumbs. THEY'RE GREAT!   
> But anyways, this was my gift to my wonderful dollface for all the amazing things she does for me! I don't deserve you, sweet pea! ENJOY!!


End file.
